2nd Run
by Gray Fox 2510
Summary: Sequel to A New Story. Whatever happens on the Digital Worlds also happens on the Real World and viceversa, our main characters go back to the Digital World to find what is causing such things...
1. The Beggining

Hey TOEI owns digimon, I just borrowing them... Well, the ones they made...

Alan, Reilmon and Chris are characters were made by me, don't steal them. If by any reason you want to borrow any of them, mail me (In case you wonder, my mail is at the bottom)...

Kitsunemon is property of Talismon2k1.

**2nd Run - Sequel to "A New Story" - Chapter 1, The Beggining**

* * *

Everything was quiet on a plain in a world not very well known to humankind, save for 2 persons. Steps were the only thing one could hear apart from the calm breeze blowing by. Suddenly a herd of Piyomons flew through the sky screaming, and as soon as they disappeared from the sky, it turned black as wind got stronger.

"This is not good" said a digimon, like a cross between Renamon and Guilmon, her appeareance was that of a Renamon, but her fur was fire-colored, her gloves had black triangles running back and forth and the small symbols on her legs were black colored instead of gray, she was known by the name of Reilmon.

"You are right" said another digimon, his look was like a Renamon too, but had nothing else in common to them, except that their attacks were alike, his fur was blueberry, most of it, the last of his tail, and the last of his feet and arms were a like a blueberry but lighter, he had two long red colored bracers on his two arms, and small pointy look-alike wings on the sides of his head, his ears were pointing backwards and wore a small necklace on the neck, with a rhombus green colored stone hanging on it. He was known by the name of Kitsunemon.

"Maybe we should go back and let them know about this" said Reilmon.

"Sure, let's go" answered back Kitsunemon.

They walked along to were they appeared, small portals were through this world that they and their "tamers" could use to go the Real World.

~*~

"That was fast, what happened?" asked a boy about 16 years old, he had blond hair up to his mouth with the last inch in deep black. He was tall, about the same height of a Renamon, or a Reilmon in this case, his name was Alan.

A girl soon entered the room, she was blond too, but her hair reacher her shoulders, she was slightly less tall than Alan or Reilmon, she had 16 years too. Her given name was Chris.

"Kitsunemon!" she said before launching to hug her partner.

"Aggh! Can't...breathe..." Kitsunemon managed to say before her tamer losened her grasp on him. "Ah... That's better..." he said again.

"What happened, why are you back so soon?" askered Chris at them.

Both Reilmon and Kitsunemon used to take small walks on the Digital World, sometimes to check if everything was alright, or to remember old times, those being when they stayed there some time before the tragic events that Reilmon blamed herself for, but she now felt better.

"A herd of Piyomons suddenly took off and the sky turned black, and we know that's not a good sign, so we decided to come back" Reilmon answered both teens' question.

"Really, let me see" said Alan before he sat down in front of his computer, besides of working as a dimensional gate, he could also see the other world, or part of it, through what once was a game.

Sure enough, the sky was very dark, but lightning were now heard and saw by the four of them.

"Maybe it's just a storm. It should be clear by tomorrow" said Chris before she sat down and another chair, Kitsunemon sat on another next to Chris. Like Reilmon's and Alan's relationship, they had grown to like each other. Still, they were a little more shy, so they rarely showed it in front of them, unlike them who were always hugging or with Reilmon's tail wrapped around Alan. And sure enough, now was one of those times.

They spent some more time talking, the storm showed no signs of calming, and it was getting late.

"Well, we better go, it's getting late" said Chris as she stood up, Kitsunemon soon followed.

"Yeah" said Alan as he accompanied Chris and Kitsunemon to the door. "See ya!" was all he said as they stepped out, Reilmon only waving her paw at them.

"Bye" said the other two in unison.

Alan and Reilmon returnered to their room, since Alan's parents had nothin against it, they decided to make it their room...

~*~

It was around 8PM, footsteps could be hear from the stairs of the apartment building. As they got closer to a door, a yell could be heard, "Cut it out!" came from a male voice, they quickly knew it was their son, and they already knew who he said that to. They quickly rushed in. And headed to the room. 

"What's wrong?" asked the woman at her son, who was sitting on a bed next to his digimon/girlfriend. The boy was surprised at the sudden question and intrusion, but answered back.

"Nothing at all. It's just that I'm trying to finish my homework but she keeps tickling me with her tail" he said keeping Reilmon's tail at bay.

"Ok" his father as he walked away.

"You know, you hardly seem like a couple, you look more like friends" his mother said a little annoyed.

"Why?" asked Reilmon.

"You rarely fight or argue" her boyfriend's mother said.

"Just because we don't fight? I don't see why there is a problem with that, quite the contrary, I see that as a reason to say that we make a really good couple" said the boy back at his mother.

"Whatever" was the only thing his mother said before stepping out.

"Now, could you let me finish this?" asked Alan at Reilmon.

"I'll think about it" said Reilmon back in a seductive way as she tickled her boyfriend again but decided to stop, from the explanation he gave her about school she knew he had to do this.

"Thanks" he said back, he liked when she does that, but he was pretty busy at the moment.

Little after Alan finished, both were a little tired, so they decided to call it a night, fortunately, it was Thursday, so it would be only tomorrow before a weekend...

~*~

It was Friday, and Alan was at school at the time, Reilmon usually made her morning out of three choices. Her most common was to stay perched in a roof, usually the apartment building were she lived with Alan. That or she talked to Kitsunemon or to Alan's parents, last one being a very rare one.

She couldn't go to the Digital World, as much as she wanted to check what happened she didn't knew her way around a computer, nor did she wanted to learn, she usually left that task to Alan. So she decided to spend the day in a roof.

Reilmon was perched in the apartment building roof, various thoughts ran through her mind... _Wonder what happened in the Digital World... I hope nothing bad happened. *sigh* Sometimes this place a little boring..._

"Hiya" came from behind her, she quickly turned as she was surprised. 

"Oh it's you, Kitsunemon" she said back at her fighting partner.

"Thinking of the Digital World, right?" Kitsunemon asked at her.

"Yes, it still worries me, storms rarely happen there" she said worried.

"Um, me too, but we can't do anything until Chris or Alan come back" he said, he didn't also knew how to handle a computer so he decided not to do anything related to it...

"So, anything on your mind?" said Reilmon at Kitsunemon.

Both then spent time talking until the return of Alan and Chris, and since Chris was going to Alan's house, Kitsunemon decided to wait there.

~*~

Alan was walking an a street, he was heading to his home, it has been a good day so far, but destiny is known to make harsh turns... _I wonder what Reilmon is doing? Who would have thought I would fall in love with her?? _he wandered of in his mind until he was suddenly punched in the shoulder by a girl.

"Hey, the light is green already, aren't you going to cross, or should I leave you behind?" asked the girl at Alan.

"Oh, hi Chris" said as he snapped back to reality, he quickly ran across the street alongsides with Chris before the light turned red again.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Chris at her fellow partner.

"I think you know the answer to that...? he said back coldly.

"Reilmon right?" she asked, she was answered with a small nod.

They were heading towards Alan's house, Reilmon and Kitsunemon were already waiting them.

They were already walking up the stairs, Alan lived on the last floor, so it was easier for Reilmon to climb to the roof, or to appear on the roof...

As they turned around to see the walkway towards Alan's apartment door, he was suddenly embraced by one he already knew pretty well.

"Hi, Reilmon" he said hugging back.

"We were waiting for you" she said back, letting her boyfriend out of the hug.

"Sorry for making you wait" said Chris.

"Don't worry about that" said Kitsunemon at her partner.

They entered Alan's bedroom as he turned the computer on, all 4 wanted to know what has happened in the Digital World, the game finished loading up and the screen of the DW was about to be shown...

* * *

Well, I hope this story will come out as A New Story did...

There is not much to said...Oh, yeah, please R+R.

Again, Alan, Chris and Reilmon are made by me, (BTW, Alan is not a representation of me, he only has my name). If you want to use one of them (By any weird reason) just mail me.

Kitsunemon is property of Talismon2k1. I'm just borrowing it.

Alan - grayfox_2510@hotmail.com


	2. Disaster Strikes

Hey TOEI owns digimon, I just borrowing them... Well, the ones they made...

Alan, Reilmon and Chris are characters were made by me, don't steal them. If by any reason you want to borrow any of them, mail me (In case you wonder, my mail is at the bottom)...

Kitsunemon is property of Talismon2k1.

**2nd Run - Sequel to "A New Story" - Chapter 2, Disaster Strikes**

* * *

The game finished loading and the screen appeared showing how the Digital World was, but this wasn't what any of them were expecting, the storm only got worse, before it ws only a black sky with some thunder, now parts of the land were completely barren, the thunders were fiercer, and no Digimon could be sighted...

"...." Reilmon was speechless at the sight of her homeland almost completely destroyed.

"How could that happen?" asked Kitsunemon, he knew well none there could answer his question.

"Um... I think something is about to happen..." said Alan, a couple of seconds later the earth of the Digital World shaked fiercely.

"The Digital World looks pretty messed..." Chris was abruptly interrupted by a loud, and a really loud for that matter, thunder from outside.

"What the hell?!" said Alan as he quickly rushed to the window, followed by the rest, and sure enough, the sky was very dark also...

"It has only been less than five minutes since we entered? How could the sky get so dark in such short time?" said Chris.

"I don't like this..." said Kitsunemon, little after a rain started, in less than ten seconds they could not see more than a meter away from the window and rain was pouring in really hard...

"Do you think that somehow the events of the Digital World are linked to this?" asked Chris.

"It would seem so..." said Alan back.

"Well, we can only for it to get..." Reilmon was interrupted by a stomp that was heard from the roof.

"What was that?" said Kitsunemon.

"Let's go check" said Alan as he grabbed an umbrella. Both Reilmon and Kitsunemon didn't liked that idea much, since they were covered in fur and getting their fur wet was surely not fun...

They quickly exited the building, Reilmon grabbed Alan as she jumped to the roof, and so did Kitsunemon holding Chris, they entered what seemed like a mist field, the floor was wet inside, but no rain entered there.

"He was right, you would be quick to come..." said someone hidden in the shadows.

"Who's there?!" asked Alan at whoever was there. The figure stepped out of the shadows, to reveal a huge red dinosaur, his torso was covered in a metal plate with two sort of openings, his arms were also encased in metal, but had a huge blade on the back of each. He had a metal pointy tail. He was known as WarGrowlmon.

"What is a WarGrowlmon doing here?" asked Kitsunemon at the rogue Digimon.

"That is none of your business! Now, prepare to die!!!" WarGowlmon yelled as he charged towards them. He quickly slashed one of his claws as he swiped at the air, neither of the 4 was there.

"Flaming Fox Leaf Arrowhead!" yelled Reilmon as she jumped as high as the barrier let her and charged energy, as she released it, small crystal appeared and were sent flying towards WarGrowlmon, the crystal started to burn while in mid-air, and as they reched WarGrolwmon, they exploded.

"Well, the records were true, you are strong..." WarGrowlmon said as he got up.

"What records?" asked Reilmon a little concerned about that.

"Nothing you should care off!" he yelled back as he dashed again, but...

"Inferno Crystal!" Kitsunemon yelled, he stomped the floor and crystal materialized in the air, they went to what would look as air, but WarGrowlmon crossed just at the right time, so the crystals got him. He was sent flying to the side of the building, if the barrier hadn't been there, he would have fall...

"Flashing Fire Kick!" Reilmon yelled as she tried her new move, which she had been practicing before in case a Digimon attacked them in the Digital World, it consisted on doing either a frontal or backwards somersault and engulfing her two legs in flames as she fiercely landed on whatever she was going to, in this case, it was WarGrowlmon's back, delivering one painful blow.

"Argh!" yelled WarGrowlmon. "How can this be happening, I'm being defeated by two damned rookies... Well, since I'm about to die, I might as well tell you..." he managed to say.

"Tell us what?" asked Kitsunemon.

"Don't...Interrupt...The records I...Told you about...They are from...The time you...you...y..o..u.." he said as he exploded into data which just floated away into the dark sky like shooting stars...

"Wait!" yelled Reilmon at the air as the barrier disappeared...

"Now I'm sure this has something to do with the Digital World too..." said Alan.

"Well, we should go back..." said Chris as she was cut off by the rain, the barrier had fully disappeared and it was still raining as hard as it was. All 4 got back down and entered the apartment.

"Damn, I hope this storm stops" said Chris trying to get all the water out of her hair.

"Um..." said Reilmon as she moved her paw up and down at herself like saying _How can I get dry now? _both Alan and Chris knew how both Kitsunemon and Reilmon used to take off the water from themselves.

"You can use the bathroom, I'm sure my parents won't mind if the walls are all wet..." Alan said as he smirked.

"Ok, thanks" said Reilmon as she headed to the bathroom, she used to shake like a dog to get dry, not as hard as a dog, but alike, so did Kitsunemon, sure enough, the walls were now driping water...

"What time is it?" asked Chris at Alan, as he turned to see a watch.

"6:32" he said back, time sure flew past, especially with the last fight.

"My mother will get angry, can I use your phone?" she asked, even though she was sure of the answer.

"You know you don't have to ask" Alan said back.

Chris headed for the phone Alan's family had in the living room, she dialed to her home...

"Mom?"..."Yeah, it's me Chris"..."Yes, I know, but I can't go back in this weather"... The conversation followed a couple of minutes, Chris only lived with her mother, her father had died in an accident about 6 months ago, it still hurt her, but she didn't wanted to worry others with that.

"Hey Alan, could we stay here for the night?" asked Chris while holding the receiver away from her mouth.

"Sure, I don't think my parents would mind, besides, I don't it would be easy to walk in this storm..." he said back.

"Yes, he said his parents wouldn't mind"..."Ok, I'll call you tomorrow"..."Yeah, yeah...Bye!" Chris said at her mother as she hanged up.

"Thanks for letting me stay" she said as Kitsunemon and Reilmon entered the room.

"Thanks for what?" asked Kitsunemon.

"Since we can't go back in this storm, we are spending the night here" Chris said back.

"Ok" was all that Kitsunemon said.

"So, what are we going to do now?" asked Reilmon at the three.

They spent about two hours doing almost nothing at all, most of the time they just were sitting talking, at some point of the day, Alan's parents showed up, driving in that kind of weather sure wasn't easy, so they took more time than usual to get back from where they where.

"Chris, what are you still here, it's pretty late, your mother must be worried" asked Lucia at Chris, who was sitting next to Kitsunemon.

"I'm spending the night here, since the storm it's pretty bad, I can't go back... And my mom already knows, she said it was ok" she answered back.

"Oh, ok" said Lucia as she headed to the kitchen.

It was about 8 PM and things showed no sign of getting more lively, as Alan's apartment was pretty quiet. Reilmon and Alan were engaged in a spy-eye game, Chris and Kitsunemon looked at them, both showed a lot of determination to win as the game started about 30 minutes before and none had lost yet... But it ended two minutes later with Reilmon bursting into laugh...

"Ok, that was the longest match I ever had..." said Alan as he layed back on the couch, hugging Reilmon who was next to him.

"Well, at least some time passed, I'm bored out of my mind, and the storm isn't getting lighter..." said Chris.

"Um, exactly where are we sleeping?" asked Kitsunemon at Alan.

"...Haven't thought of that..." Alan answered.

"Is this the kind of couch that opens into a bed?" asked Chris.

"...Hey, you are right. You can sleep here if you want" Alan said back.

"I suppose you are sleeping in your bedroom, right?" asked Kitsunemon at both Alan and Reilmon.

"We can sleep in the other couch, what do you say?" said Reilmon at Alan.

"Sure, I don't see why not" said Alan back, there 3 sofas, one that opened into a bed, and the other two were the common type.

"But it's pretty little" said Chris at them.

"We got used to sleep in small places while we where in the Digital World..." said Alan.

"If you say so..." said Chris back.

Even through it was a little early, the four went to sleep, being bored sure helped as they quickly fell asleep...

The storm was still out there, and still showed no signs of stoping, neither of getting stronger. Still, some questions were running through Alan's mind, on top being why did that digimon attacked them, and why was the storm the same as in the Digital World. He did not knew the answers, but another tale was about to unfold...

* * *

Ok, I admit it, I'm pretty sure this chapter was pretty bad, but I just couldn't find any other way to do this chapter... I promise the end will be a lot better, and a little dramatic too...

There will probably only be 4 chapters in this story, so I had 2 left to go.

I can't promise anything about next chapter, it might be better, it might now, one thing sure, it will be shorter than this...

Alan, Reilmon and Chris are characters were made by me, don't steal them. If by any reason you want to borrow any of them, mail me (In case you wonder, my mail is at the bottom)...

Kitsunemon is property of Talismon2k1.

Alan - grayfox_2510@hotmail.com


	3. Back to the Source

Hey TOEI owns digimon, I just borrowing them... Well, the ones they made...

Alan, Reilmon and Chris are characters were made by me, don't steal them. If by any reason you want to borrow any of them, mail me (In case you wonder, my mail is at the bottom)...

Kitsunemon is property of Talismon2k1.

**2nd Run - Sequel to "A New Story" - Chapter 3, Back to the Source**

* * *

Day came fastly, as it does when someone is asleep, Alan was the first to wake up, but since both he and Reilmon had sleep in the sofa, she was over him, so he couldn't move, well, he could, but didn't wanted...

Not long after Reilmon awoke, she briefly kissed her boyfriend and got up, letting Alan as well get up. Both went to the kitchen to get something for breakfast.

Minutes later Chris and Kitsunemon joined them. After several minutes the four finished eating. Rain could still be heard from outside, they guessed it would still be like that in the Digital World.

"I'm going to check if something new happened in the Digital World..." said Alan as he headed towards his room, where he turned on his computer.

"I'm comimg with you" said Reilmon as she followed him.

"We too" said Chris as both her and Kitsunemon followed.

The game finished loading and the screen showed no signs of change, well, none too noticeable or special...

"Um... Everything seems like before... Wait, the ground is shaking... It's an earthquake..." And as soon as Alan finished those words the earth itself started to shake.

"Ahh!" yelled Chris as she fell but was catched by Kitsunemon. Alan grabbed from the desk and Reilmon from him. Kitsunemon, still holding Chris, positioned himself against a wall that was not close to any kind of furniture... Seconds later the earthquake stopped.

Alan's parents quickly stepped in...

"Is everyone ok?!" asked Lucia as she entered the room. Fortunately the earthquake wasn't very strong, so no furniture got knocked over.

"Yes, we are ok..." answered Alan back as Reilmon loosened her grasp on him.

"Good..." said Hugo as he stepped out to check the rest of the house. Lucia soon followed him.

"Now I'm sure the events of the Digital World are conected to our world..." said Alan, the rest only nodded.

"So, why don't we go to our world and see if we can find something..." said Kitsunemon.

"Yeah,we should go back there..." said Chris, still being hugged by her partner.

"Then you should at least tell your mother..." said Alan at Chris.

"Right... Can I borrow your..." she was cut by the look Alan gave her.

"Oh yeah, right..." she said as she grabbed the phone, Alan, followed by Reilmon, went to where his parents where to tell them about this trip he was about to make.

~*~

"Is everyone ready?" said Alan wearing a raincoat as he headed to his room.

"Just a minute, I can't get this right..." came from a female voice from outside the room, and since Chris was with Alan, there is only one else.

"I can't either, wait a little more..." came now from a male voice.

Both then entered the room wearing a raincoat, even their tails were covered in an add-on Chris sewed onto the raincoats.

"...." silence was heard from both Alan and Chris just before...

"Ahahahahahahahaha!" suddenly, Alan and Chris bursted into laugh, seing both Reilmon and Kitsunemon wearing a raincoat was both a rare and hilarious event. They were answered by a stern look coming from both Reilmon and Kitsunemon.

"I don't see what's funny..." said Reilmon a little annoyed at the laugh of his boyfriend, and her partner's girlfriend.

"Ahaha...*sigh*, sorry, it's just that you look a little funny..." said Alan as he got close and kissed her, for many reasons.

"Um..." said Reilmon as she accepted the kiss. Chris only hugged her partner.

"Sorry for laughing" Chris said at Kitsunemon.

"Nevermind..." he said.

"Well, are you ready now?" asked Alan.

"Yes, but I can still get this thing ok, it feels uncomfortable..." said Reilmon almost whining.

"Well, it's either that or you getting all wet..." Alan said.

"I'll go with the raincoat..." Reilmon said back.

"Ok, let's go" said Chris, as they opened the portal through Alan's computer and headed to a land not known by any other human except for those two...

~*~

A cold, and a very cold wind, blew through the digital plains that the four of them once knew, now they were completely barred, no tree grew, not even grass was in sight, mountains had different shapes, it was completely destroyed.

"....." silence came from Reilmon, a tear rolled down her cheek at this sight, Alan got close to her and embraced her, she was completely destroyed, first, she had to delete her own sister and now her homeland was completely destroyed.

"*Sniff*, I'm ok now, let's go..." she said at her boyfriend as they started to walk in a direction.

About half hour after walking they saw a cave that wasn't there before...

"That cave wasn't here the last time I came..." said Reilmon.

"We should check it then..." said Chris as they headed towards it, the cave was dark, but Reilmon could manipulate the element of fire at will, she could lit herself and feel nothing, so she ignited one of her claws to use as a light.

"The cave is opening..." said Kitsunemon.

"I have a bad feeling..." he quickly said again.

"And it about to become true!" yelled a mysterious digimon from above as it dropped down, to reveal the form of a MetalGarurumon.

"Not again..." said Reilmon as she tossed her raincoat away, since this part of the cave was lit already, she could put off her flames.

"Let's go!" said Kitsunemon as he tossed his raincoat away too.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" yelled MetalGarurumon while in the air as he shot as giant blue-colored laser at Reilmon, she swiftly jumped away.

"Inferno Crystal!" yelled Kitsunemon, as he stomped the floor making the usual crystals appearing, which were sent flying towards MetalGarurumon, he quickly somersaulted away evading them.

"Flashing Fire Kick!" Reilmon quickly disappeared into the air with a somersault, during mid-air, her legs were engulfed with flames, she fiercely landed with her two legs pointing like a needle, she burned the ground as MetalGarurumon wasn't there.

"Garuru Tomahawk!" MetalGarurumon now yelled as he shot a lot of missiles at Reilmon.

"Kyohenkio!" she said as she traded places with her enemy, MetalGarurumon received most of the missiles. Kitsunemon sneaked up on him...

"Eclipse Punch!" he yelled, he raised his right arm as a moon eclipse appeared on the sky of the cave, he quickly dashed with a wave of power on his arm, he delivered the blow onto MetalGarurumon side, sending him crashing against a wall.

"Ugh... That's it! Giga... Cross... Freezer!!!" he yelled as a lot of missiles were shot from his sides, heading towards Reilmon and Kitsunemon, only that the missiles weren't shot straight at them, but towards the floor, Kitsunemon was able to get away, but the freezing explosion caught Reilmon. When it subsided Reilmon was completely froze...

"Reilmon!!!" Alan yelled as she ran towards her. MetalGarurumon laughed evily.

"Look at all that remains of your pathetic digimon, now I'll delete her" he said as he charged towards her.

When he was about to ram her a sudden explosion of flames came, it sent MetalGarurumon flying away, now in the place of a frozen Reilmon, was her totally engulfed in flames, she could also decide who will her flames hurt, so Alan wasn't burned at all. Reilmon then ran towars MetalGarurumon, who was still on the floor.

"Blazing Kick!" she yelled, she delivered a powerful kick at him, which sent him against another wall.

"Flaming Fox Leaf Arrowhead!" she yelled as she jumped, she released all of her flames into the crystals she materialized as they were sent towards her enemy, delivering a powerful and giant explosion, which marked the deletion of him. She then landed near Alan.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he ran towards her.

"Yes, I'm...all...r..i..g..h..t..." she said as she fell unconscious.

"She must have used all of her energies, don't worry, just let her rest, she will be ok..." said Kitsunemon as he got close.

"Ok" said Alan, while he hugged her digimon.

~*~

Hours passed until Reilmon finally awoke.

"Huh?" Reilmon said as she woke up.

"Don't worry, we are here" said Alan at her partner.

"What happened with MetalGarurumon?" she asked.

"You deleted him" said Kitsunemon. Reilmon got up.

"Are you feeling better?" Alan asked.

"Yes, thanks for asking" she said back.

"Do you think you can go on?" Alan asked again.

"Yes" she said as Chris and Kitsunemon also got up.

"Then let's go..." said Chris as they continued the path that was there.

They then reached a large corridor, the wall was now like that of a building, instead of the cave wall, lamps adorned the wall for as far as one could saw, and the floor had a red carpet.

They soon reached a giant pair of doors, which were guarded by a Reapermon.

"Another one..." said Kitsunemon.

"I'm not here to fight" said Reapermon.

"Then why are you here?" asked Reilmon.

"I'm here to say that only the boy and the fox may pass through, the other two will have to stay here." he said.

"And what if we just delete you and pass?" asked Kitsunemon.

"It wouldn't matter, there is an special field beyond this door, and only those two will be able to go through" he said back.

"...." silence came from Kitsunemon.

"It's okay, we will be back in no time" said Alan as he and Reilmon proceeded through the doors.

They walked through the long corridor, at the end, was a throne above some steps.

"I see you finally came, I was getting tired of making all those climatological phenomenons happen..." came from a vampire look-alike digimon.

"You are a Vamdemon! Where you the one behind all of this!" yelled Alan at him.

"Yes, it was me, it was about time you showed up..." Vamdemon said back.

"You did all of this just to get us here!?" asked Reilmon.

"Isn't it obvious... I wanted to kill you personally..." he said.

"It will be you who is going to be deleted!" Alan yelled back as Vamdemon stepped up from his chair and started to walk towards them...

* * *

Yes, it's definite, this story will only have 4 chapters, unless I decide to make the next one about one third of the size of this so I can leave it in some sort of suspense I usually do, but I doubt I will, so be sure to be on the look-out for the ending of this story.

The next chapter should be up soon, I'm about 80% sure it will be on or before Christmas...

Anyway, as usual...

Alan, Chris and Reilmon characters are made by me, so don't do anything to them, or steal them...

Kitsunemon is property of Talismon2k1. So don't ask me about him.

Until next chapter...

Alan - grayfox_2510@hotmail.com


	4. Memories of a Forgotten Past

Hey TOEI owns digimon, I just borrowing them... Well, the ones they made...

Alan, Reilmon and Chris are characters were made by me, don't steal them. If by any reason you want to borrow any of them, mail me (In case you wonder, my mail is at the bottom)...

Kitsunemon is property of Talismon2k1.

**2nd Run - Sequel to "A New Story" - **

**Chapter 4, Memories of a** **Forgotten Past**

* * *

Vamdemon finished walking down the steps, Reilmon lost no time to intiate combat...

"Blazing Kick!" she yelled as she kicked at Vamdemon, he did nothing to evade the attack and took it, it sent him flying away through the room and got up as if nothing.

"Hahahahaha... Is that all you got?" he said while getting up.

"How could you... Hmph!... Flaming Fox Leaf Arrowhead!" Reilmon yelled as she jumped into the air and created the crystals engulfed in flames which where sent directly at Vamdemon, he also took them without doing nothing to evade, but the explosions only damaged the floor.

"Hahaha... Give it up! You can't damage me, but instead, I will delete you!" Vamdemon yelled as the smoke disappeared.

"Nightly Raid!" he yelled as he opened his coat and lots of bloody vampires were sent flying towards Reilmon, she was able to evade most, but the ones that got her hurt her pretty bad, she fiercely landed on the floor, Alan quickly rushed by her side.

"Reilmon! Are you alright?" Alan asked at his partner.

"Yes, I'm ok" she said as she got up.

"You are still alive? Hahahaha... Well, that's more fun for me... Nightly Raid!" he then did his attack again, but did not expected this...

"Flashing Fire Kick!" yelled Reilmon as she ran towards the vampires, just before they got her she jumped doing a somersault and igniting her legs in fire and fiercely landed with her legs shaped as a needle on fire, Vamdemon really took this attack as he crashed with the floor.

"Damn, I thought I wouldn't need to do this, but..." he said as he got up, he then started to emanate a dark light.

"ARRGHHH!!!" he yelled as a dark light enveloped the whole room. When the light finally disappeared Vamdemon wasn't there, instead a Belial Vamdemon was there.

"Damn, I won't able to defeat him... Might as well try!" said Reilmon as she rushed towards the giant Belial Vamdemon.

"Reilmon, don't!!" yelled Alan but it was too late, Belial Vamdemon hit her in the air with one of his arms and sent her flying away, Alan rushed over to catch her and was able to.

"Reilmon... Reilmon!! Answer me!" Alan yelled at her digimon.

"Ugh... I'm ok" she said back.

"You will now be deleted! Pandemonium Flare!" Belial Vamdemon yelled as he shot a giant energy ball at Alan and Reilmon, they just embraced for their final moment...

"NOOOOOO!!!!" echoed through the room from a female voice Reilmon knew very well.

The blast echoed through the room and when the light finally subsided Reilmon could still see Alan and vice-versa, they turned to see...

"...No... It can't be!" said Reilmon breathless.

"Guiremon! But you... we..." Alan managed to say.

Indeed, Guiremon was there lying in the ground all badly bruised, she would not last long before being deleted.

"Yes...You deleted me... I don't know how... But I came back..." Guiremon managed to say.

"But why? Why did you had to take your own life?!" asked Reilmon crying.

"When I saw you and Alan together... I understood that not all human beings are evil... Some can be caring and loving as your mate is... What I did has no forgiveness... So please sister, absorb my data and evolve into the graceful Kenshimon and delete him, and take me to the world... I was never able to see... I'll send... your... regards... to our... pa..re..nts..." Guiremon said with her last breath as she broke up into data...

"Guiremon!" Reilmon yelled as tears rolled down her cheeks. Alan embraced her, Reilmon then stood up and absorbed the data. 

"Ready?" asked Alan as he once again hugged Reilmon.

"Ready! Let's go!" Reilmon said back as a pillar of light appeared where they where standing.

Belial Vamdemon was only there watching and snickering at the moment, suddenly the light disappeared revealing Kenshimon.

She was much like Sakuyamon, but with changes. Instead of the yellow armor was a fire colored one, the gloves and boots stayed the same, except for the black triangles running forth and back downwards. Her hair was blond colored and the last part which was deep black like Alan's hair. Instead of a rod, she had two swords, one on the back facing right, and the other on the waist facing left, like Leomon's saber but in the opposite direction.

Kenshimon drew her swords out and shifted their directions, the blade was now facing at her back, she started to dash against Belial Vamdemon...

"Spincut!" she yelled she jumped as high as she could doing a somersault, in mid air she shifter the direction of her right sword so it was now facing to her front, she slashed from about his neck all the way down, she quickly then jumped away. She did quite some damage to Belial Vamdemon.

"Ugh... You'll pay for that! Pandemonium Flare!" he yelled as he shot another energy ball at Kenshimon. She only positioned her swords like an X and when the attack was about to hit her she slashed it, dividing it in 2.

"Your attack can't hurt me!" yelled Kenshimon.

"Then try this... Savage Tyrant!" he yelled as a face shot from near his crotch and went towards Kenshimon, she also positioned her sword like an X to evade it, but the face slipped through them and got Kenshimon sending her flying away...

"Ok, you can hurt me, but it's over now... Cross... Slash!!" she yelled, she builded all the strenght Guiremon gave her and positioned her swords facing back, she slashed the right one making a '\' and quickly slashed the left making a '/', both energy waves combined at mid-air, creating a giant X that radiated all of Guiremon's, Reilmon's and Alan's energy in one, the attack got Belial Vamdemon in the face delivering the final blow.

"NO! It can not be! I, deleted by them!" he yelled still in the floor.

"This is for Guiremon!" Kenshimon yelled as she sent all of the last energy she had into her right sword, when it was emanating enough power she threw it at him.

"NOOOOO!" he yelled with his last breath as he broke up into bits of data, which only disappeared in the ceiling of the room.

Kenshimon de-evolved and Alan and Reilmon were standing there.

"Guiremon, I've... avenged... your... death" Reilmon said as she fainted, Alan catched her and carried her back to Chris and Kitsunemon.

"Alan! Reilmon!" yelled Chris when she saw them, she ran towards Alan and hugged him, Reilmon was still asleep on his arms.

"Glad you could make it" said Kitsunemon standing there.

Reapermon had disappeared and no one was guarding the entrance now. The ceiling then started to crumble.

"The cave is going to colapse! We must get out!" Alan said as they started running, why the cave was now completely lit it was unknown to them, nor did they cared, they exited the cave as it finished collapsing. The storm wasn't there anymore, defeating Belial Vamdemon apparently corrected this occurences...

"Puff... Puff... We... made it!" said Chris standing outside.

"It's finally over..." said Alan.

"What happened there?" asked Chris.

Alan then explained the whole battle with Vamdemon and Belial Vamdemon, the reappearance of Guiremon and her sacrifice for the true love Alan and Reilmon shared. Even though they weren't mates, they were deeply in love with each other, and Guiremon's data made the victory possible.

"Poor Reilmon..." said Chris as she passes her hand through Reilmon's face, which was still wet with her tears.

"Let's go back" said Alan as he opened the portal and went back to their world.

When they appeared in Alan's room, Alan placed Reilmon on their bed.

"We better get going, the storm finally ended and my mother must be worried" Chris said.

"See ya later" said Kitsunemon as they exited, it was night already and Alan was tired from the run, he went to bed.

"I'm sorry for all you had to go through..." he whispered into Reilmon's ear. He quickly drifted away to his sleep.

"Don't worry..." Reilmon whispered back, even though she knew Alan couldn't sleep since he was already asleep, she also then fell asleep.

~*~

It was morning already and the sun shined through Alan's window, he woke up with the sun on his eyes...

"Good morning..." but no response came.

"Reilmon?" he asked as his eyes adjusted. Reilmon wasn't there, but she was at the balcony of Alan's room.

He slided the door open and exited.

"Good morning" said Reilmon without turning around, her voice still sounded a little sad from the past events.

"How are you feeling?" Alan asked as he got close, he turned her around so she was facing him and hugged her, he could feel the fur on her head a little wet.

"Were you crying?" he asked as he broke the hug.

"A little...I still can't get over with what Guiremon did..." she said.

"I know how you feel, but she had her reasons for doing this, but at least you know she died caring about you, and because of her power we were able to defeat Belial Vamdemon.

"Yes, you are right..." Reilmon said.

"Don't worry, everything will be ok, with the needed time..." and with those last words he kissed her. It was morning and the storm had cleared away, the sun shined above them as he gave her the first kiss of what would be another long day...

Besides from the sound of their own kissing only the birds could be heard on the peaceful morning of a Sunday.

"I love you Reilmon..." Alan said.

"I love you too, Alan" Reilmon answered back. 

And with another kiss they entered the apartment again...

* * *

*sniff* Ahh... The feeling you get when you finish a story is just wonderful... I swear a tear was about to escape...

It feels good to finally get out all those feelings... I really like the ending though...

Well, this is it, the ending of "2nd Run". Indeed, there were only 4 chapters and that was all that was needed for this...

Please, R+R. But don't flame me...

Alan, Chris and Reilmon characters were made by me, don't do anything with them.

Kitsunemon is property if Talismon2k1.

I said this at the end of my other story and I will say it again, the Alan of this story is no representation of me, he only uses my name as well, altough I want to have my hair like that...

Alan - grayfox_2510@hotmail.com

*sigh* Well, I hope you enjoyed reading as I enjoyed writing this... Good bye for now...

Still, I might do another story, I'm 80% sure that if I make another it won't be a sequel to this, I don't what more I can add to this...


End file.
